First Friend
by Miss Akiyata
Summary: One-shot: Liechtenstein wants to know more about the quiet nation that always sits alone, and Canada wonders why he even bothers going to the meetings anymore. When he finally decides to leave, she takes the chance to follow him in hopes of meeting and making a friend.


**_Canada x Liechtenstein fluffy stuff for a fanfiction Facebook group consisting of my friends and myself. This is the first fanfic thing we're having, and the theme is "fluffy." Fluffy to me is cutesy stuff that makes you go "aww," so don't expect smut or anything. lol _**

**_I don't really like doing one-shots, so my apologies if this is not the best. Hope you enjoy it anyway~_**

* * *

**Liechtenstein's POV:**

A few years ago, my bruder brought me to my first world meeting. He only brought me because there were a number of bank robberies near home that year. But I talked him into letting me come more because I said that I got lonely at home.

Well, it was kind of lonely without my big bruder at home, but that isn't really the reason why I wanted to come to the meetings. I was really just curious. At every meeting, all of the countries would just do their own thing; usually fighting. It was always noisy and a little chaotic. Nothing ever really gets done, so I can see why my bruder usually wants nothing to do with them. I like some of them though. Miss Hungary, Ukraine, and Seychelles are really nice to me. Switzerland won't let anyone else near me though, so I haven't talked to anyone other than them. I think it's cute that he's so protective of me. That's why I love big bruder.

But that also makes it hard to make friends.

There's someone I really want to talk to, but I don't know if big bruder will let me because that person's a boy. I don't know what country he is, but I really wanna pet the cute bear he always has with him. Plus, I kind of wanna know who he is. No one else seems to really see him; only on rare occasion. He usually just sits there alone, and he's always smiling, though it doesn't seem to reach his eyes.

He's here again today. He keeps trying to say stuff, but nobody seems to be listening. I can't hear his voice over everyone else though, so maybe that's why. He's just too quiet. But that doesn't seem to stop him from trying. Oh? I watched him stand up and walk toward the door. He still had that sad smile. I wonder where he's going.

I turned to bruder and tugged his sleeve to get his attention, since he was busy shouting at other nations. He looked at me kindly. I love how nice my bruder is to me.

"May I go to the restroom?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't feel the need to guard me on the way there, as sweet as it is for him to care so much. He nodded and told me to be back by break. I guess I was lucky today because he'd normally at least send one of the other girls with me.

Oh well. Now I finally get to meet the unknown nation.

* * *

**Canada's POV:**

America took control of the meeting again; mainly because he's the host country but also because he's kind of selfish. This time, he's going on about some super hero idea called "Fry Guy" that he thinks would solve world hunger. I swear, he's an idiot. Sometimes I really wish I weren't related to him. But then again, he's one of the few people that actually sees me...but when he does, he just picks on me. Or when we're around other people, he just pretends he can't see me. Is he really that ashamed of me or is he just that much of a jerk?

I sighed for about the hundredth time today. "Alfred, you can't make a giant hero to plant french fry seeds. They're called potatoes anyway, but that's beside the point. Heros can't solve everythin-"

Why do I even bother? I know my brother can hear me, but it's not like he'll ever listen. He just laughs obnoxiously and continues sprouting his ridiculous ideas to everyone. And they all just shout and argue back. Why can't we just get along and have a serious meeting for once? Why can't they calm down and listen to what I have to say?

Why am I even here, anyway? I pushed my chair out and stood up, supporting Kumajiro in my arms, and I headed for the door. They don't need me at this meeting, and my brother clearly doesn't care whether I'm there or not, so why stay when I don't want to?

I could use some fresh air...

* * *

**GENERAL POV:**

Canada kept his small, sad smile as he stood quietly and left the meeting room, unnoticed by all but one other person. He did not see the pair of emerald eyes following him, nor did he hear the tiny voice ask her brother to use the restroom.

Stepping out of the room, Canada's shoulders immediately slouched, and he let out an elongated sigh. He felt better now that everyone's eyes weren't constantly passing through him. Inhaling sharply, he gripped Kumajiro tighter and headed down the hall toward the back door. He always felt better when he was outside. The chirping of birds was a good replacement for all the shouting that took place in the meeting room. The sun always felt better than that stuffy room anyway. He let a tiny smile grace his lips as he walked further out into the part behind the building. It was always so nice in D.C. A chill wind brushed through, stinging his cheeks as he walked over the a stone fountain and sat on the edge. He closed his eyes and relaxed, listening to the continuous falling water.

"May I sit here?" a tiny, squeaky voice asked from seemingly nowhere, making the Canadian jump.

Canada snapped his eyes open to see a small blonde standing before him, eyes surprisingly looking straight at him rather than through him. "Eh..." he trailed off, losing his train of thought. He wasn't entirely sure how to deal with other people, since they hardly took notice of him. The girl tilted her head to the side, waiting for an answer, and Canada jumped slightly as he realized he'd been staring. "Ah, sorry. Y-yeah, you can sit," he finally replied, laughing quietly but nervously. "Sorry about that, eh?"

"That's fine," the girl answered with a warm smile and took a seat beside him on the edge of the fountain. "Your bear is really cute," she added after sitting there in awkward silence for about a minute.

"Oh, Kumajiro? Ah- Thank you," he stuttered and looked down at his pet. "Um...would you like to hold him?" he asked, glancing up to see her nod with hopeful eyes. He lifted the bear gently and passed it over to the girl, their hands touching slightly as she took hold of the furry creature. Unknowingly, they both blushed and apologized.

Kumajiro found himself in some stranger's lap, soft hands stroking his fur. He glanced up at her face and asked, "Who're you?"

"K-Kuma, that's rude!" Canada scolded in a whispered tone. "I'm sorry," he apologized again, hoping the girl hadn't been offended.

"That's alright," her voice squeaked. "I'm Liechtenstein."

"Oh." He blinked, and his mind raced. "Um. I'm Canadia. I-I mean Canada. I'm Canada," he corrected himself and blushed in embarrassment, willing himself not to look away because that would be rude.

Liechtenstein giggled. "You're funny. It's nice to meet you, Canada."

Canada felt his smile grow at being noticed, and his face felt warm even with the chill wind. "T-thanks. It's nice to meet you too, Li-Liechten-"

"Liechtenstein," she reminded him. "People always have trouble with my name, so it's okay. You can just call me Lili if you want," she said, staring down at the bear in her lap.

"O-Oh. Okay. Lili, then. Sorry I couldn't pronounce your nation name...I'll get it eventually, eh? You can call me Matthew if you want."

Liechtenstein smiled and nodded in agreement. They sat in silence for a long while, simply enjoying the presence of another (other than their brothers) as the birds of spring chirped around them. Lili continuously stroked Kumajiro's soft fur, since the bear had fallen asleep as she held it. "So..." she began after a long while, breaking the silence. Canada turned his head to look at her. "We should probably get back before my bruder gets worried."

Canada's eyes dimmed, and he smiled softly. "Okay. I'm probably just gonna head home then. There's really no point in me being there anyway." He looked down at his feet and lifted himself from his seat. Liechtenstein stood after him and handed the sleeping bear into his arms. He nodded in thanks. They stood there for a moment, not entirely sure how to part ways since they'd just met.

"Um..." Liechtenstein began, "Well, it was nice talking to you, Matthew. Thanks for letting me hold your bear."

"Oh. Yeah, it was nice meeting you too, Lili. Um...I'll see you around, eh?" he responded quietly, trying to stay hopeful that she would remember him. "If you remember me..."

Lili's eyes softened, and she gave him a courteous bow. "Okay. Let's do this again next meeting, if that's alright." As she turned to leave, she stopped and glanced back. "Um, Canada?"

"Yes?" he asked, cradling Kumajiro to his chest.

"Would you maybe like to have lunch with bruder and I during break?"

Canada's eyes widened ever so slightly. He'd never been asked to join anyone on break before; not even by America or France. "Um...yeah," he responded, a genuine smile spreading across his face. "That would be great."

"Okay," Liechtenstein responded and nodded before they headed back to the meeting together.

* * *

**_The ending is kinda dumb, but oh well. I almost never write one-shots, so I hope this wasn't completely terrible. Thanks for reading~!_**

**_I may or may not do a sequel to this in the future._**


End file.
